


Glasses Issues

by Quilly_Glitterpillar



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Klug being a little prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly_Glitterpillar/pseuds/Quilly_Glitterpillar
Summary: When Klug accidentally breaks his own glasses, he has to accept his blind fate and allow a certain spacey and bug loving classmate of his to help him get around.





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday. It was a sunny morning, perfect for a lot of things. For Klug, it was perfect for reading outside, with the sun and peace and quiet. He had woken up a short while ago and was getting some food ready for breakfast. In his mind, he had the entire day planned out. 

First, he would relax a little with a good book. Then he would go to the library. He had a few books to return there, but he also wanted to stay more and study a bit. If he was lucky enough, Lemres would be here and he could challenge the Comet warlock for a Puyo match. At night, he would re-check his homework, to be sure he had gotten everything right, then go to bed for a good sleep. 

Yes, it was going to be a good day. Until he recalled about one tiny detail: Yesterday, he and a classmate had spent hours at night doing school stuff. Klug didn’t care, though. He loved the chance of showing off his knowledge to his classmates. However, it was really late when they got things done. As much as he wanted to be alone in the Saturday, Klug didn’t had the heart to kick out his classmate. He ended allowing the other to stay over for the night.

Even if it was a bit awkward at times, since Klug had to let him borrow one of his pyjamas and every now and then, his classmate would make a random comment about bugs. It got tiring after a while.

Klug blinked. He had heard a monotone yawn coming from his bedroom. Seems like his guest had woken up. Good, the sooner he eats and gets things done, the faster he will leave. 

After a few minutes, Klug had gotten breakfast ready and the bedroom door opened. With another yawn, Sig walked out of it and made his way to the kitchen. He was still wearing the borrowed pyjamas with a light violet tone and stars patterns all over it. The clothes probably smelled like bugs now. Klug made a mental note to wash the heck of this after Sig leaves. 

“Good morning.” Klug muttered, relaxing in a chair. He had gotten some orange juice, cake pieces and a few fruits; all set in the table. It would have been nice if he had gotten help to get breakfast done, but this guy couldn’t even do his homework by himself so…

“‘Morning.” Sig moved a hand to rub the sleep off one of his eyes. It seems like he’s not much of a morning person. And he felt more easily distracted than he usually is. “May I eat with you?”

Klug sighed heavily; it’s very early and even if he’s more awake than Sig, he isn’t ready to deal with other people besides himself yet. “Of course you can. I’m not gonna let you starve in the middle of my place!”

“Thank you.” Sig responded, pulling a chair to sit with his classmate. He didn’t seemed to notice or mind Klug’s slight harshness towards him. He quietly picked up a piece of the cake and allowed the other to fill a cup of juice for him. “Also… Thanks for the homework help. And for letting me stay. It was real nice.”

Now Klug was smiling with pride as he placed the cup down next to Sig. “Why, you’re welcome! Just because I’m very wise doesn’t means I can’t also be kind to a fellow student. Please, you flatter me, Sig.”

Sig just sighed a little and picked the cup to drink a bit of the juice. Klug wanted to ramble more about how amazing he is, but the other boy wouldn’t be listening, so what’s the point?

“Alright so, I have my own stuff to do today. If you wanna take a shower or use the bathroom before leaving, be my guest.” Klug added before he began to eat. Despite the Sig incident, his day had started out pretty good, he couldn’t wait to enjoy the rest of the day. By himself. At best, if Lemres showed up too. 

In some point, Klug finished eating and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He left Sig to eat and to think about what he wanted to do before leaving. Since his classmate still wasn’t done with eating when he left the bathroom, Klug decided to just go and change clothes as he waits too, since by now he’s still on his own pyjamas.

Klug went back to his bedroom and closed the door. Setting down his glasses in a nightstand, he changed from his pyjamas to his purple clothes with white sleeves. With that, he then put his trusted hat on his head. Just pick back his glasses and he’s ready to start the day! 

With a quick snap of fingers, he remembered something. He haven’t picked his usual spellbook all day. Granted, last night his book was really chatty, probably because of Sig’s presence. It was most likely quiet now because it was still asleep. He should probably check on it real quick and only pick it up after Sig leaves. 

Turning and looking around, he tried to remember where he put the spellbook. He had to hide it to get it to shut up and leave him in peace. Klug then recalled, he had placed it in a special spot in his tiny bookshelf! He quickly made his way to check the shelf…

….And accidentally kicked the nightstand, dropping it to the floor as he yelled.

“AAAAAAAAH! Owww, darn!” Klug hissed through his teeth, pretty much flopping down in pain. He began to rub his foot gently, in an effort to ease the soreness. However, as the pain decreased, he realized something. His glasses!

A hint of fear reaching him, Klug crawled closer to the fallen nightstand. All the stuff on it had dropped as well: a pencil holder filled with pencils, his glasses box and of course, his glasses. And the worst, one of the lenses had broken from the impact.

“Glasses? Are you alright?” Sig’s voice asked from the other side of the door. And on top of everything, he’s still here…

“I’m having a moment here!” Klug snapped, quickly getting up to his feet, with the broken glasses in hand, his foot still aching a little.

There was a short silence before Sig spoke again. “....I’m sorry, I guess?”

Sig was confused about what the heck Klug was talking about. He just stood in front of the door, thinking about either he should walk in or just go home, until Klug himself opened the door, to Sig’s still stoic surprise. Klug had a very annoyed looks in his face. And speaking of face…

“Hey. Where are your glasses?” Sig asked, his red hand reaching to the side of his head to scratch his hair.

“They left me while I was asleep to take a stroll in the park.” Klug replied with a mocking tone of voice and a fake smile, before groaning loudly and shaking his head. “They FELL and broke! My day is ruined, Sig! RUINED!!”

Sig hissed softly, rubbing the pain from the yelling out of one of his ears with the hand of before. “That’s a bummer. Can you fix them?”

“I can’t! Well, I mean…” Klug paused, placing his free hand on his chin. “There’s a place which can get them fixed but… I doubt they will fix the lenses today, those things take a while to fix. The lenses must be perfectly cut to be placed in the glasses frame, you know? It may take a while to get done. Good thing my glasses receipt is in day, at least...”

Sig nodded at the question. However, in some point of the rambling, he began to daydream about bugs, so he was paying half attention to what Klug was saying. Though from how agitated Klug was, that this wasn’t easy to tell.

Klug kept going on and on, taking the nod as a sign that the other boy was listening to him. “I think I can leave my glasses there today and check on monday before school if they’re all good. Yeah, that works!” He beamed, feeling a bit better about this day already.

This joy lasted for five seconds, before he recalled something. “Wait! I need to return some books to the library today! Oh no, oh no, this isn’t good. I can’t go out like that, I’m blind like a bat!”

“Really? You can’t see me at all? Those are some good glasses you got.” Sig muttered as he tried to take a look at Klug’s eyes, also sounding genuinely curious.

Klug sighed and gently pushed his classmate away from him, the closeness was too much for his comfort. “It’s an expression! I wear glasses because I have myopia, you need to be really close to my face for me to see you properly right now. I feel defenseless without my glasses…” At the end of his sentence, he contracted his body down with a fearful shiver.

“Hm…” Sig just looked to Klug, without moving much, deep in thought. He was completely silent and kind of scary, until he extended out his right hand for Klug. “I can take you there.”

Klug tilted his head in shock, not understating what his classmate meant with that. “Huh?!”

“I can take you to whatever place you need to.” Sig explained, his shoulders giving a quick shrug. “You know... as a thank you. For helping me with my homework. You really saved me last night.”

Klug stopped for a moment as soon he heard this. That was.… really nice of Sig. Now he felt a little guilty to think all those bad stuff about him. But just a little. “You would do that for me? Gee, thanks so much!” He smiled, taking Sig’s hand and shaking it. His day is saved!

Sig smiled a little, his body slightly trembling with Klug’s joyful handshaking. “So… What should I do?”

Klug froze in the spot. Maybe he is more screwed than before. But what other option he had? “Just..” He began to speak, but stopped, let go of Sig’s hand and sighed. “Just let me hold your arm, guide me around and make sure I won’t get hurt. You will be my eyes. Got it?”

“Guide you.. not let you get hurt…. Got it.” Sig repeated and gave a small understanding nod. But then, he raised a hand with a finger up, like if he was in school and had to raise his arm to get Ms Accord’s attention to ask her a question. “Can you hold on my right arm? I don’t want you accidentally squishing my bug friends.”

“Bug friends? What are you talking abo-” Klug’s expression changed from confused and annoyed to shocked and grossed out. “YOU KEEP BUGS IN YOUR ARM?! THAT’S DISGUSTING!” 

“No, they’re not!” Sig defended the bugs, his voice almost sounded a little angry, which was surprising to the other boy. “They used to live only in my hand, but then Papa-Bug and Mama-Bug had babies and they needed more room.”

Klug held his hand over his face and mumbled something under his breath, which involved bugs but it was hard to heard, so Sig didn’t had much to say to counter it. In the end, Klug just shook his head and waved the hand of before. “Just.. Go and change your clothes so we can get out!”

As Sig went inside Klug’s bedroom to grab his own clothes, Klug debated mentally if he should just burn the borrowed pyjamas, since washing them would remove the bug smell, but maybe not all the germs it had.

\---

The glasses thing was a minor setback. Sure, it had ruined Klug’s plans to read a good book, but he wouldn’t let it ruin the rest of his day. If anything, it was just an extra challenge and he does love a challenge!

Even if the challenge involves trusting another human being. Who is very spacey. And you fully depend on him to be safe. How fun.

The first minutes that Klug and Sig got out of the house were complicated. To get used to this situation, Klug asked Sig to take him to the entrance of Primp School, which wasn’t too far, but it was still a bit of a walk. It would be good for practice. Klug wanted to make his point clear: today, he depends on Sig to get it going, so the bug lover should take this seriously.

“....Sig? Why did you stop? Is it dangerous?!”

“Hm? Oh no, I just thought I saw a bug-”

“A BUG?? You’re supposed to be helping ME! Quit getting distracted!”

“Sorry…”

Klug groaned silently and held on his classmate’s arm as they resumed walking. This was going to be really hard. Curse the day he went to get new glasses and didn’t kept the old pair as backup! 

After a little while of walking, they just stopped. Klug flinched, wondering what was going on, especially since Sig didn’t say anything again. For a moment, he thought the other boy had seen another bug, but knowing Sig, his silence probably meant something else. A possibility reached his mind and he looked around the best he could.

Despite everything being so blurry, he recognized the building with a red blob-like thing on the top. Sig had succeed in taking him to the school!

“Hey, you did it!” Klug exclaimed, his head giving a quick impressed nod. “Why didn’t you told me about it, though?”

“I didn’t wanted you getting angry at me again.” Sig confessed, sounding very slightly down, his red hand reaching to scratch the back of his head. Being a guide to Klug was harder than it seemed. 

This made Klug feel a little bad for before. But also kinda annoyed. “Aw, fine. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” He apologized, his voice sounding like he was forcing out his words at first. “Anyways. You did pretty good. Actually took me to our destination and I’m still alive. That’s a big plus!” 

Klug moved his arm to give Sig a quick pat in the back, which made him giggle a little. Seems like they’re still in good terms. Nice. Sig didn’t say anything in response, so Klug continued to speak.

“Okay so, another reason I picked this spot it’s because it’s close to the place I get my glasses fixed.” Klug commented, pulling the backpack on his back closer to grab out his glasses box. With the box in hand, he closed the backpack and adjusted it into his back again. “You just gotta take me to the south, a bit past the Signways and we’re here! Simple as that.” 

“Alright.” Sig responded, letting Klug hold on his right arm again, using his free hand. “Hey uh, but what’s the place like?”

“It’s just a wooden white house with a glasses sign on the entrance. I still can see colors, so I can help to find it.” Klug explained.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like they were getting the hang of this collaboration process. After passing by the Signways, they arrived in a small collection of shops. Just like Klug had said, the glasses shop was a white place with a sign; despite being a bit of a tiny house, it didn’t take long to be found. The trip was still quite safe for Klug too. Only once he tripped on a rock that Sig missed by distraction, or another moment when they suddenly stopped because Klug heard a weird noise and got scared. 

At the glasses store, it was confirmed that Klug’s glasses wouldn’t be fixed this same day. However, there was a higher chance they could be fixed by monday, at least. Klug also asked to have a second pair for backup, which would take longer to get done, but this could wait. As long he had a pair for class, it was all good.

Next thing to get done: Klug had to return some books to the library. To give Sig some more motivation, Klug mentioned that they could also grab something to eat after passing by the library. 

“You still know where the library is, right?” Klug questioned with a gentle elbow hit on Sig’s arm, as he put his glasses box in his backpack again. He added the word ‘still’ because he and Sig had been to the library just a few days ago, to check out some books about bugs together.

“I do.” Sig muttered in response, rubbing his other arm with his left hand, around the spot Klug had elbowed. He didn’t sounded offended by the other’s arrogance so far, despite being with him the entire day.

“Excellent!” Klug chanted, the backpack placed on his back again. Like before, he held on Sig’s non-red and bug free arm, ready to be guided again. “To the library!”

And so, they made their way out of the little town. The library wasn’t too far, but it would be a quite of a walk, so Klug hoped that Sig would be more careful and attentive until they got here. But despite everything, he was kind of happy. Breaking his glasses was annoying, yes, but things actually worked out today, thanks to Sig.

Yeah.. Klug was afraid Sig would mess up badly and get him hurt accidentally, but so far, he was doing fine. It was like he meant it when he said he wanted to do that to make up for Klug helping him with homework. 

“Maybe we could take a shortcut.” Sig pondered out loud, snapping Klug out of his thoughts. “I know a way in the forest, which is pretty nice.”

“The forest?” Klug repeated, confused. He had a different path to go to the library. It took a while to arrive, sure, but it was a solid way that he was very used to. “What exactly is this shortcut you speak of?”

“We just enter the forest, into the trees and out of the ground way. It’s good to find bugs too.” Sig explained, smiling a little at the mention of finding bugs.

But Klug wasn’t smiling along, at all. “You and your bugs… That path doesn’t sounds safe! You’re supposed to not let anything happen to me too, remember?” 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you in the woods, though. I’m watching you.” Sig pointed out. Guiding was hard, but he felt like he wasn’t doing that bad. Sometimes he really didn’t understand why Klug was so annoyed at him. 

“Look, just….” Klug was about to make a speech about how important his safety is, but something stopped him. He quickly tilted his head and moved it to look around, forgetting that he still can’t see well. “Sig, did you hear that?”

“Hm? Define ‘that’.” Sig murmured, clearly having no idea what Klug was talking about right now.

Suddenly, the weird noise turned into laughter. A quiet, eerie and familiar laughter. Klug quickly recognized the laughing and clung on Sig’s arm, shivering in fear. There was no worst moment for her to show up. Sig was very confused and just stood here, until somebody stepped out of hiding. 

She had the biggest, sinister smile in her face as she eyed the pair. “Hello, you two.”

“Feli…” Klug managed to speak out, popping his head up to face her. Out of all the people in Primp, she was the one he wanted to see the least today. He would much rather spend a day in the Puyo hell without glasses than seeing Feli now! 

Sig had no reaction. He was at least somewhat glad to know who the laughing was coming from. If it was from an evil stranger, it could be have been worse. 

“I have been looking. The present, the future, it doesn’t looks good for either of you. Especially you, four eyes.” Feli muttered. In the last sentence, her smirk grew bigger and she looked at Klug’s face. “Or should I say, ‘two broken eyes’?”

Klug yelped in his spot. A dark possibility reached his mind, but knowing Feli, he wouldn’t be too surprised if it was the case. “Wait… Have you been spying on us all this time?!” 

Feli just giggled in return. A giggle like if she had cornered a fragile Klug against a wall and could easily curse him with her magic. “I had enough of you messing with my future with Lemres. You are weak and pathetic now, you can’t even walk outside without help. This is my chance.”

Klug let out another yelp. But before he could say anything else, Sig raised up his left hand, apparently wanting to ask a question. “So… you want to hurt Klug?” He asked out, almost innocently.

Feli’s smile disappeared a bit. “You can put it like that. If you get in my way, I will do the same to you.” She threatened, holding up one of her rods. 

While Sig’s expression didn’t change, his body seemed to get in a defensive stance. “I’m sorry, Feli. But I promised I would guide and protect him.”

She let out a quiet huff, getting her two dowsing rods ready. “You will pay for your loyalty, then.” With a few spins from both of the rods, Feli summoned a ball of light, muttering ‘Zodiac!’ as she charged towards Sig and Klug. Her target was just Sig, but if she could hit Klug as well, she wouldn’t complain.

Seeing that Sig didn’t move an inch to try to escape, Klug curled up in his spot, almost sobbing in fear. All Sig did, as Feli was getting close to hit him; was to cross his arms up over his chest and whisper ‘Sapphire.’, making a blue light shield flash from his body and reflect Feli’s attack. 

“Ack…” The counter spell had sent her away, but she managed to catch her balance to glare the boys. “You can’t keep countering forever…” Feli spoke sinisterly and rose up a hand with a rod, said rod glowing a white light.

Klug had finally moved from his hiding spot, behind Sig, and got up to his feet, yelling. The high pitched scream was enough to catch the other two’s attention. “Waaaait! Let’s not fight like animals! You two can settle this down in a civil way. In a Puyo match!”

“.....I like it.” Feli replied, lowering down her hands. “Me against the two of you. The future is smiling towards me.”

“What?!” Klug exclaimed out with a jump. “One, I can’t even see the board, so I can’t play. Two, HOW do you expect to win against two people?!”

Feli pointed out a rod to Klug. “One of them is trapped in a blurry darkness, can’t get out without help.” Then she moved the rod to point to Sig. “The other, spacey by nature, barely has any emotion in anything he puts his mind on. I say fate will be kind to me today.”

Klug could hardly say anything against her words, while Sig just stared and blinked. If he was offended by Feli’s comment, he kept it to himself. Feli continued to speak. “But my first issue isn’t with you, broken eyes. I was challenged for a match, your safety at stake, so my first opponent shall be your guide.”

A sigh of relief escaped from Klug. He had hopes that if Sig wins, Feli would give up on him and leave them alone. All he could do now was sit and… well he can’t even watch; as when the Puyo boards appeared for the match, Klug noticed he could barely see the Puyos. All he could do then was sit and listen to the two opponents cast spells. And hope that Sig would be stronger. 

And so Klug found a nice spot in the grass and sat down. He made sure to stay a little far from the boards, to not get caught in any garbage by accident. Since he can’t actually watch the game, he just focused on listening how the match would go.

“Lapis Lazuli!” “Reverbnation!” “Conjunct!” “Cerulean!” “Significator!”

A fear started to creep over. Feli was pulling out more spells than Sig, and the bug lover sounded to be having some troubles, for whatever reason. Klug almost yelled that his life depended on Sig, but he got worried that this would only make his classmate panic and lose for sure.

And then, with a final soft yelp from Sig, Klug already knew who had lost.

“Your turn. Face your destiny.” Feli added as she walked closer to Klug, leaving behind a fallen and slightly covered in garbage Puyo Sig. 

“Meep!” Klug jumped from his spot, trying desperately to think of a way out of this. He had no way of winning like that, but if he lost, Feli would destroy him. Gosh, where is Lemres when you need him?! “W-W-Wait! Don’t I get a last wish or something?”

Feli sighed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Just don’t try to escape, the stars will help me find you. And if we don’t find you, your friend will pay for it instead.” She pointed a rod to Sig as she threatened. 

Klug nodded and got up to his feet. Running away was tempting, but it would be both pointless and unfair to Sig. He just made his way to knelt down near Sig and poke him to get his attention.

“Hey, are you okay?” Klug asked, watching a blurry Sig push out a garbage Puyo that had fallen on his chest, so he could sit up.

“Yes, I think so.” Sig answered as he gently ran a hand over his head, rubbing the pain off.

“Okay, good. Because I need you for a thing.” Klug approached and wrapped an arm around Sig’s shoulders to pull him close and whisper to him. “I can’t see, but I also CAN NOT lose to Feli. So…. I’m afraid we will need to work together for this.”

Sig blinked, taking a few seconds of silence to process this information. “Work together? How, exactly?”

“Just like how we have been doing all day. You will be my eyes, look at the board and tell me how to stack the Puyos.” Klug elaborated on. It would be tough, but there was no other option. “You think you can do that?”

“Oh….” Sig muttered, his voice was in a mix of understatement and his usual stoicism. Klug worried about the possibility of Sig not accepting this, out of fear of losing and being buried in Nuisance Puyo again. But instead, he smiled. “Sure. Worth a try.”

Recalling about Feli, Klug pulled Sig up to his feet and turned to her, which was also giving his classmate some time to find his balance again. “Feli. We were discussing that it’s unfair for me to have a Puyo match in my current condition. It may be a little hard for you to hear this, since you will need to battle two people b-”

Feli rose up a hand with a rod and shushed Klug. “Just tell me want your friend to help you with the match. There’s no need to make a speech out of it.”

“Wha….” Klug gulped and then shook his head in disbelief. “How do you know it?! Wait actually… Are you fine with this?”

She chuckled ominously. “The stars tell me everything I need to know. I was aware of this plan of yours even before you thought about it.” She blinked slowly, taking a careful and quiet look at both boys, which spooked Klug even more. “Besides, like I said. I have advantages against both of you. I could easily defeat one, I don’t see how victory over you two would be impossible.”

Silence. Klug shakely placed a hand over his chest, feeling his intense heartbeat. Eventually, he felt something nearby, so he turned his head to see Sig had placed a hand on his shoulder and was looking to him with his usual spacey expression. Although, something felt different now. Maybe it was from being with Sig all day and he had gotten a little used to this face, but Klug felt motivated. He knew he was in a hard situation, without his glasses, but the fact he had his classmate’s help through everything, it made it slightly less bad, somehow. 

Giving Sig a confident nod, Klug looked back to Feli. “So, let’s play Puyo?” 

Feli had a big smirk as she responded: “Let’s play Puyo.”

With a distance between the two opponents, plus Sig by Klug’s side, two boards appeared. Feli started with an advantage, since she didn’t needed any help, she was already making some good Puyo stacks. Sig was slow, but he was trying his hardest to tell Klug where to put the Puyos. Klug could only see the Puyos as very blurry blobs, barely making out what he was doing. All he could do was trust Sig, once more. 

He only started to worry when Feli began to make chains, yelling out ‘Horrory! Zodiac! Conjunction! Significator!’ as she did so. It was a six chain, they haven’t lost yet, but now they had some garbage Puyo in the way of their chain. Sig let out a pained sigh as the Puyos fell down to the board, some of these nuisances hitting him and Klug too.

Klug was frustrated as well, but he knew from how Sig reacted earlier today when he lost his cool that if he yelled at Sig again, they were doomed. Even if his spacey classmate was hard to read, he probably felt bad for not being doing so well now.

“Sig, focus now. We got this! At least, we have to do it.” Klug muttered, the most positive he could sound after being hit by the garbage Puyos. 

Sig nodded in response and helped Klug build a two chain to clear out some of the nuisance Puyo from the board. Feli was halfway through with building a big chain, the few Puyos that fell from the boys’ chain didn’t stop her much. They had just a little bit of time to make a recover, as another big chain could mean the end of the match for them.

Even with the slight limited space, it was possible to make another two chain. Klug was a bit annoyed that Sig focused on making tiny chains, even if he could understand his classmate’s strategy: small chains would be opening the way for them, plus send some garbage to get in the way of Feli’s big chains. However, they had to make big chains too!

“...Ugh, wish I could see her board, at least.” Klug mused out loud, more to himself than to Sig. Feli’s silence was starting to scare him.

“Uh.. like you said before, focus now. Or something.” Sig advised, giving Klug a few pats on the back. This caught Klug a bit off guard. Before he had tried to be supporting to Sig, now he was returning the favor… “Besides, we’re doing well.”

Klug sighed. Either Sig was secretly an optimist under the stoic look in his face, or he was completely unaware of the risks. He just kept placing the puyos where Sig told him to, hoping that something would finally work for them.

“Horrory! Zodiac!”

Klug’s heart froze, Feli was doing a chain, while he could see that his board still had a bunch of garbage. He already feared the worst, but Sig insisted on him to place a Puyo in a specific spot. It would make another two chain, but what was the point of it now?

However, after the two chain was done, the magic didn’t stop. No, the chain cleared the nuisance spot for some Puyo stacked above it to land down and continue the chain! Would it be enough to save them from all the garbage though?

‘Only one way to find out’ Klug thought to himself with a smirk.

“Crater! Tectonics!” Klug began to call out his magic as he sent the garbage back to Feli. She was surprised for this comeback, she had no time to make a new chain. And the boys’ chain didn’t ended yet. “Starlight! Ursa Major! And Gravity Strike!”

With the last spell, it was over. Feli had lost thanks to a sneaky third column of Puyos stacked that were left from her last chain. Even without this column, she would be in trouble to get rid of the garbage afterwards. She just huffed and whispered something to herself, accepting the defeat.

Klug blinked, squinting his eyes to try to see the board. “Did.. did we win?” He questioned with a shakey smile to Sig, almost not believing it.

“Yep. Congrats, pal.” Sig once again patted Klug’s back, but this time, he had a smile with him and it was a pat of victory. Klug cheered on and pulled Sig into a one arm hug, really happy that they got out of this situation with Feli.

Speaking of her…..

Klug quickly let go of Sig and didn’t lose the chance to walk over to Feli, smirking proudly. “So, Miss ‘The stars said I will win’, how do you explain that loss with your future sight?” He teased, gently elbowing her.

Feli shot a cold glare to Klug. “Humph. The stars must have assumed I was battling an actual worthy opponent. Instead of you.” 

He gasped with a hint of annoyance. “W-Whatever! I won, you can’t hurt me or stop me from seeing Lemres. Accept it, loser.” Klug declared, finding his usual arrogance once more.

“True. But still….” One of Feli’s rods glowed, then she hit Klug’s arm with it, making him scream loudly and fall down to his knees. “That was for your friend’s loss of before. Now I’m satisfied, Farewell, you two.” Saying that, she put her rods away and walked out of the woods.

The two boys stayed silent for a short while, apart from Klug’s pained whimpers from the hit of before. Sig just stood here, waiting to see if Klug would get up. He also got distracted with a caterpillar crawling on a tree’s branch, so for a moment, he forgot about his classmate.

“Owwww, the nerve!” Klug cut off the silence, finally getting up to his feet and wiping out a few tears. Sig looked away from the caterpillar and turned to face Klug, still being a bit away from him, though. Klug eyed the place around, stopping and smiling when he saw a familiar tone of light blue from Sig’s hair. “Sig… You were great! I don’t know how you learnt that strategy with the garbage before, but boy! Thanks so much!”

Sig giggled in response, blushing a bit from the complement. It felt funny to hear something nice from Klug for a change. Then, he rose up his left hand to ask a question. “What you mean by strategy, though?”

Silence. Klug just stared his classmate in the eyes, with some shock. “You… You didn’t plan any of our moves when we were fighting Feli?” He inquired.

“...............No.” Sig replied, staring Klug back, but paying half attention. “Why? Should I had to?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN-” Klug stopped and placed a hand on his face and spoke something muffled into it. After the facepalm, he never completed his sentence, being too frustrated to conclude his train of thought.

“You know….. I’m hungry.” Sig suddenly spoke, a hand on his stomach. “Could we go and get something eat now?”

Klug tilted his head. Oh yeah, they still had to go to the library and like he promised, get some food for Sig. He nodded. “Sure. Let’s go to the library and then we eat. And later, take me home, I had enough adventure for one day….”

\---

Monday. Just some more minutes for the class to start. After the incident with Klug that Saturday, Sig had a peaceful and relaxing Sunday. He was happy he had no homework to do that day, spending the entire Sunday collecting and playing with bugs. He haven’t seen Klug since Saturday, though, despite running into other classmates a few times. 

He just assumed that the other boy was studying or something. If he could even study without glasses. Oh, speaking of which, maybe he should tell Ms. Accord that Klug may get late because he went to get his fixed glasses. 

Quietly, Sig got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom, hoping he could find Ms. Accord before she arrived. As he nearly left the room, however, he ran into Klug himself, now wearing glasses again. 

“Oh, hey Glasses.” Sig greeted with a small smile. It was a bit funny to him, now the nickname ‘Glasses’ almost had a new meaning to him. “I was gonna tell Ms. Accord you could get late, but it’s good to see you.”

“Me? Getting late? Please, I got up earlier just to grab my glasses before class time.” Klug added smugly, placing his hands upon his waist. Before Sig could say anything else, Klug raised a hand up and pulled a package out of his backpack. 

The package was wrapped with a red metallic paper, with a ladybug pattern. Klug allowed Sig to take a good look at it, then handed it to him. “It’s some new pyjamas. So you don’t have to borrow mine next time you come over my house. Because based off your homework this weekend, you will come over again, I feel it.”

As rude as this had come out, Sig just smiled as he unwrapped the paper and pulled out the shirt of the pyjamas to look at it. And how nice, the shirt had the drawing of a cute sleeping ladybug on it! “....I like it a lot. Thanks!”

“Heh, don’t mention it.” Klug adjusted his backpack on his back again and grinned. Then, he placed a hand over his other arm and rubbed it. “And…. I never thanked you for the glasses thing this Saturday too so… Thank you. You helped a lot.”

Sig’s smile got warmer and he scooped Klug closer with his left arm, hugging him with it. “You’re welcome! I’m glad I helped you.”

Klug recalled something about Sig hiding bugs in his left hand, which disgusted him a little when he was hugged. However, seeing Sig smile was contagious. He forgot about the bugs a little to wrap an arm around the other boy too, smiling along with him.


End file.
